


A Look Into the Past

by Katt_Venus



Category: Shadows of the Past - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_Venus/pseuds/Katt_Venus
Summary: Before joining the CPD, Katt Venus lived a life shadowed in secrets and lies, hiding the truth away from her friends and family.Take a look into the past at Katt's life before the CPD, and discover the true past of Katt Venus. However, it's best some secrets be left untold....





	1. The Beginning of it All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cop to the Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556627) by [Mikey_Jameson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson). 



I look around, the room is dark except for the little bit of moonlight that streams in from the window. I look over to my sisters, Emma is holding Sapphire close to her chest. Sapphire seems scared, but then again she's young so everything scares her. I notice a figure move in the corner of my eye, and I quickly turn around. Before I know it, the figure is holding me tightly by my throat. My vision quickly begins to fade, and I hear as Sapphire begins to scream.

I jolt awake, ans sit up straight in my bed. I'm breathing really fast, and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I put my head in my hands for a few minutes, calming myself down a bit until my heart isn't pounding rapidly anymore. I look up and over to the nightstand next to my bed, and I carefully reach over and gently pick up the picture frame. I look at the photo inside, it's a picture of Emma, Sapphire and I, I remember it was taken a few days before the incident. I want to smile, but instead a tear rolls down my cheek. 

Suddenly, I hear a noise coming from the other room, and I gently pick the picture back down on the nightstand. I get up out of the bed and walk over to my desk quietly, grabbing the knife that's sitting next to my notebook. I quietly and carefully walk out of my bedroom, and head towards the kitchen. I almost run into the couch in the living room, and I look over to the kitchen. I don't see anyone, but it is a bit dark, so they may still be here. I carefully walk over to the light switch for the kitchen and quickly flip a switch. 

I see a figure dart towards me, and I take a couple of steps back. I then hear a meow and feel as it begins rubbing against my ankles. I sigh and put the knife down on the counter, and reach over. I gently pick up the kitten, as I pick her up the bell on her collar jingles. I hold the kitten close to my chest and sigh once more, "Jeez Kyu, you really scared me." Kyu purrs in my arms, and I gently pet her head.

I carefully put Kyu down on the floor, and she rubs against my ankles once more. I look over at the digital clock on the stove, it's 3:37 in the morning. I sigh, knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep. I look down at Kyu, she's sitting on my right foot. I smile, I recused Kyu from a shelter a month ago, and she's only 7 months so, she's still a kitten, and a silly one at that. 

I gently slide her off of my foot and walk into the kitchen. I walk over to the fridge and open it, looking around in there for a minute. I then reach in and pull out a bottle, closing the fridge behind me. I place the bottle on the counter, and I open up a cabinet, grabbing out a glass and placing it onto the counter. I gently pull at the cork, it makes a pop sound when I pull it out of the bottle. Kyu jumps and runs underneath the couch, I can't help but smile a bit.

I pour a bit of wine into the glass, filling it almost all the way to the top. I grab the glass with one hand, and the bottle in the other and walk into the living room. I sit onto the couch, and put the wine bottle onto the coffee table. Kyu hops up onto the couch, and she falls asleep next to me within seconds. I grab the remote off the coffee table and turn the TV on, and I scroll around a bit before deciding to watch a food competition of some sorts. 

I sigh and I watch the show, before I know it, an hour has passed by and I've already drank all the wine I poured. I fill up another glass, almost full to the top once again. I slow down a bit, and I finish that glass in an hour and a half. I put the glass on the table and sigh, laying down on the couch and watching the TV on my side. The next thing I know, I'm opening my eyes to sunlight streaming in from the windows. 

I sit up, and I notice the TV is still on, the wine bottle and glass are still on the coffee table. I sigh and notice that Kyu is at my feet, she's looking up at me and meowing. I look over at the clock on the TV, it's 11 am, usually when I feed Kyu her breakfast. I get up from the couch and notice I'm still in my pajamas, I should probably get take a shower and get dressed soon. 

I walk over into the kitchen and open a cabinet, pulling out a can, and I gently pop the top. I walk over to Kyu's dish on the floor and carefully slide the contents of the can into her bowl. Kyu begins eating the cat food right away, and I wash the can out in the sink. I then throw it into the bin for recycling, and I sigh. I walk over to my bedroom, and pick my phone up off my nightstand. 

I then walk back into the kitchen, and notice my knife is still on the counter. I sigh once more and grab a box of cereal from the pantry. I go back to the fridge and pull out the carton of milk. I place the milk on the counter next to the cereal and grab a bowl, then proceed to pour cereal and milk into the bowl. I put the milk back up, and open a drawer, pulling out a spoon, putting it into the bowl. 

I pick up my phone off the counter with one hand, and pick up the bowl with the other hand. I sit down at the kitchen table and pick up the spoon, when suddenly there's a knock at the door. Kyu, who was walking over to the couch, jumps a little in surprise. Curious, I get up and walk over to the door. I unlock it and carefully open it, next thing I know a person rushes at me.

I'm pulled into a tight hug, "Katt! Oh my god, it's been a while." I sigh, "It's been 5 days, Liz." She lets me go and walks in, I close the door and walk over to her. She sits down in the couch, and I sit back at the kitchen table once more. She turns around to face me, and I take a bite of cereal. I notice her staring at me, "What do you want Liz?" 

She thinks for a second, "Well where the hell have you been? You didn't text any of us, we were worried!" I say nothing and Kyu hops onto the back of the couch, and Liz gently pets her head. "Hi there Kyu. Seriously though, Katt you can't do stuff like that. It makes people worry about you." I shrug and take another spoonful, "So? I'm fine aren't I? Now if you don't mine, take your feet off my damn couch." 

She sighs and turns back around, a few seconds later she walks over to me and sits at the table. "Wine again huh? You know you should stop drinking so much, it's not good for you. Besides, last time I was here that bottle of wine was full, and now it's only half full." I sigh, "There's nothing wrong with having a cup or two every night." Liz rolls her eyes and her phone chimes, she pulls it out of her pocket. 

She looks over at me, "You going to get ready or what? You'll be late if you don't get ready soon." I look over at her, "What the hell are you talking about?" She sighs, "You forgot, didn't you?" She takes off her purse and puts it down on the ground, "The party duh. Matt and Lucy are having it at their house. It's at 1 and it's currently 11:47." I shake my head, "I don't do parties." She groans, "Oh come on. You said you would come! You can't just cancel, everyone is going to expect you to be there. You know everyone is going to be there, Ali, Jake, Blake and Jess. They're going to be upset if you don't show."

I huff, "Too bad." Liz stands up and grabs my wrist, and she pulls upwards, making me stand. "And what do you think you're doing?" She smiles and leads me to my bedroom, "Helping you get ready for the party, duh!" She drags me into my bedroom, and lets go of my wrist when I sit down on the bed. "Liz, I'm not going." She laughs, "Oh you'll go." She then walks over to my closet and flings the doors open, she then pulls out a dress. 

I glare at her, "No." She sighs and puts it back in the closet, this continues for the next few minutes until I finally get irritated. I stand up and walk over, "Can you quit? I can pick out my own clothes." She backs away and sits on the bed, and I look around in the closet for a bit. I finally pull out a black leather jacket, and I then grab a red shirt to wear underneath. 

I then walk over to my dresser, putting the jacket and shirt down on top of it. I open one of the drawers and pull out a pair of jeans, and also grab a pair of socks. I look over to Liz, "I'm going to take a shower real quick." Liz nods, "Okay!" I glare at her, "That means get out." She sighs and gets up, leaving the room. I grab the clothes and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and locking it. 

I take a quick shower, and I dry off pretty fast. I brush my hair out and make sure to dry it, and I then get dressed. I hang my towel up on the hook behind the bathroom door, and as I open the door, Liz is waiting outside for me. I take a step back, "Don't do that." She smiles, "Ready to go?" I walk out of the bathroom, she's following behind me like a puppy.

I walk over to the closet and pull out a pair of combat boots. I sit on the bed and put my socks on, and then put on the boots afterwards, making sure I lace them up. Liz walks out of the room, and I quickly walk over to my desk, grabbing the knife that's sitting on it. I gently slide the knife into a case, and then proceed to put the knife into my right boot. 

I walk out of my room, Liz has my phone in her hands and she's scrolling through it. "Hey, what are you doing?" I walk over and snatch the phone from her, "You got a message from Jake, he was asking if you're going to be there." I huff, "And that's not your business." She crosses her arms, "Well I think you two would make a cute couple." I roll my eyes, and walk over to the coffee table, picking up my car keys. 

I hear Liz walk over, "You're driving there? I was going to offer to drive you." I sigh, "No offense Liz, I don't want to be stuck there if I tag along with you." She holds a hand up to her chest, "Wow. My feelings are hurt." I roll my eyes once more, "Too bad." I grab my wallet and slide it into my back pocket, and I slide my phone into my front pocket. 

Liz walks over to the door and opens it, she turns the inside lock and I follow her outside. As she closes the door, I hear the click of the lock, no need to check if it's locked I guess. Liz and I go to our cars, she's the first one to leave. I sigh as I get into the car and buckle my belt, I rest my head on the steering wheel for a second. Why do I always let Liz convince me to do stuff I don't want to? I lift my head and start up the car, and I drive away from the house, heading towards the party. 

There's a bit of traffic, but I finally get to Matt and Lucy's house thirty or so minutes later. Liz is nowhere outside, she must be inside already. I sigh and walk up to the door hesitating for a second, but I finally decide to open it. I walk in the house, and close the door behind me, I can hear everyone talking, there's a few different conversations going on at once. I walk into the living room, where I find Matt sitting on the couch, Blake sitting next to him, and Jake sitting in a chair across from him.

Matt looks over at me, "Hey Katt. Glad you came." I nod, "Thanks." I then walk into the kitchen, where Lucy is sipping a glass of wine. She smiles at me as I walk in, "Hi Katt! Want a glass?" I laugh, "Yes please." A minute later, Lucy hands me a full glass of wine, and I take a sip from it. I sigh and Lucy seems to notice, "Something wrong?" 

"Well I wasn't going to come, but I basically got dragged around my own house by Liz, as she helped me get ready." Lucy laughs, "Yeah, I kind of figured that's what happened. We already had lunch, are you hungry?" I shake my head, "Nah, I had breakfast before coming here, which Liz also rudely interrupted." Lucy smiles, "That's just Liz being herself. You should know after all, she is your best friend." 

I sigh and lean on the counter, "I guess so." I take another sip of wine and Lucy speaks up, "Oh the others are in the dining room. Matt and the others are in the living room." I nod, "Yeah, saw them on the way in." She starts to walk towards the dining room, and I decide to follow. I take a seat at the table, gently putting my glass down on the table.

"Hey Katt. I didn't think you were going to come." I look over and see Jess looking at me, and I smile, "I had no choice, right Liz?" Liz laughs, she's clearly already drunk, "Yeah, I piratically dragged you around and made you get ready. It was pretty funny." I hear Ali sigh and I see Lucy shake her head, and Jess looks over at Liz. "You didn't have to do that Liz. She could have stayed at home if she wanted to."

I gently shake my head, "It's fine Jess, don't worry." Jess looks over at me, still a bit irritated at Liz, but she drops the topic. We all talk for an hour or so before the others come and join us, and we all decide to play a game. A few hours later, Matt , Liz, and Blake have given up on playing games, they don't care much for games after all. 

Blake is still sitting at the table, he's watching the rest of us play. Liz and Matt are in the kitchen, I believe Matt said he was going to get snacks. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at it, it's 10:17 pm. I scroll through my messages while waiting for my turn in the game, and I notice I can hear Liz and Matt talking in the kitchen.

I can hear Matt moving around, and the sound of stuff being placed on the counter. "Liz, could you at least try to help?" Liz sounds very drunk, she almost slurs her words. "Nahhh. Guess what I brought?" It's silent for a few seconds, as Matt speaks there a slight hint of anger in his voice. "And why the hell did you bring that? You know she'll be upset if she finds out, you're so stupid..." 

I hear Liz laugh, "Party pooper." I scroll through my phone, and I hear Liz shuffle into the room. I hear as Jake speaks, "What's that Liz?" I can hear Liz giggle, at this point I'm just bored of playing games. "I brought us something to read! Plus I want to know what's in it." I look up out of curiosity, she's holding a black notebook with very familiar handwriting on it. Matt enters the room, "Liz I told you-"

Before she can even open the notebook all the way and before he can finish speaking, a knife flies past their heads and lodges it into the wall between them. Within seconds I'm standing, as I slide my phone into my pocket. I pull my keys out of my jacket's pocket and I walk over to Liz. I yank the knife from the wall and slide it in my boot, then I snatch the notebook away from her. 

Without saying a word, I begin to walk to the front door, and I can hear someone running up behind me. I grab the door knob as a voice stops me, "Katt, wait." I turn around to face Matt, "I'm sorry. I didn't know, I told her to not do anything with it and to just give it back to you." I open the door and turn back around, "I don't care." I walk out and pull the door shut behind me, I close it a bit too hard as it makes a slamming sound. 

I walk to my car, and I throw the notebook into the backseat as I get in. I quickly buckle my belt and start up the car, there's less traffic on the way home than there was on the way here. I finally arrive at home, and I reach into the backseat and grab the notebook. I lock the car behind me as I leave, and I unlock the door, Kyu greets me as I walk in.

She walks around my ankles, I can hear her purring from here. I shut the door behind me and lock it, and I gently sit on the floor and pet Kyu for a few minutes. She gets bored a little while later and walks away, and I stand up. I walk into my bedroom and over to my desk. I pull open a drawer on my desk, and I put the notebook inside, quickly shutting the drawer. I look over at the clock on my nightstand, it's 11 pm on the dot. 

I sigh and sit on the bed, pulling my boots and socks off, and gently placing the knife next to me on the bed. I sigh once more and lay down on the bed, my legs hanging off the edge. I lay there for a few minutes, when suddenly my phone chimes. I sit up and pull my phone out from my pocket. There's a new email notification, so I open up my email and click on the new message. 

I read the email quietly to myself, "Meet me at HQ, come at 12 pm. I'll be waiting for you." I sigh and slide the phone back into my pocket, and I stand up and head into the kitchen. I look over to the living room, the wine bottle is still sitting on the coffee table, but Liz put the cork in it and cleaned up the cup. I walk over to the kitchen and grab a cup, and then walk over to the couch. I sit down and place the cup on the table, I then pick up the bottle of wine. 

I quickly open it, and the pop sends Kyu running off of the couch and into my bedroom. I sigh and pour wine into the glass until the cup is almost full. I put the bottle back down on the table, and I pick up the glass. I then take my phone out of my pocket and prop my feet up on the table. I scroll through social media for a bit, and once I finish what's in the cup, I pour myself another full glass. 

By the time I finish the second glass, it's 11:48 and I sigh. I slide the phone into my pocket, and grab the bottle with one hand, holding the cup with the other. I walk over into the kitchen and put the cup into the sink, and I put the cork back in the wine bottle. I decide to leave the wine bottle on the counter, it doesn't matter where it is to be honest.

I walk back over to my bedroom and pull on socks, and then my boots. I slide my knife into my boot and open another desk drawer, pulling out another knife. I gently slide it to a hidden pocket inside of my jacket, and I close the drawer. I sigh and make sure my keys are still in my jacket pocket, and they are. I walk out of my room and over to the front door, unlocking it and opening it. I turn the lock and close the door behind me, and I hear the click of the lock once more. 

I walk to the car and get in, starting it up and leaving. I finally arrive, and I look at the building, I haven't been here in a while, so I forgot how big it was. I get out of the car, and walk up to the building, I can't help but sigh. I walk into the building and up to the front desk, there's a lady sitting there typing at a computer. I walk by and she doesn't even bother to look over, "You can't go in without an appointment."

I laugh, "I'd love to see you try and stop me." The woman looks over, and she gasps, "I-I'm sorry Ms Venus. Go ahead." I roll my eyes and walk away, and I start to walk down the hallway. A person joins me, and walks next to me for a few seconds before I finally get irritated. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood." Jake laughs, "I can tell. You made quite a scene at the party, Liz started crying after you left." 

I roll my eyes, "I could care less. Why'd you call me here?" He walks into a room and I follow behind him. There's a big table and a couple of chairs, he takes a seat in one of the chairs. I sit across from him, "So you going to tell me or no?" He nods, "Well first off, don't throw knives please." I laugh, "I'll do whatever I damn please." He sighs, "Not exactly. Listen, I know you're upset and all, and the last thing I want to do is upset you more. I just want you to be more careful." 

I stare him down, "Are you seriously going to lecture me? I'm not in the mood, so don't even bother." He sighs once more, "If people found out-" I quickly cut him off, "No one is going to find out. It's been what, ten damn years? If no one has found out yet, then I've been doing a damn good job, so don't tell me to be more careful." I stand up and walk towards the door, he quietly speaks, "Seriously Katt. If people found out about us, and you." 

I turn around and smile at him, "Oh they won't, and they never will. So stop your stupid little worrying, I can take care of myself." I turn back around and walk out of the door, and as I walk down the hallway, I can hear him walk out of the room. I hear him sigh and I continue walking, and as I walk by the front desk, I hear the woman speak. "Have a good night Katt."

I turn around and glare at her, and the smile on her face fades, I can't help but smile. I walk out of the building and go back to my car, I get back home around 12:47. I walk into the door, and I can see Kyu is asleep on the kitchen table. I close the door behind me and lock it up, and I sit down on the couch. I gently take off my boots and put the knife on the coffee table. 

I stand up and head to my bedroom, I walk over to my drawers and open the top one. I pull out a tank top and a pair of shorts, and I head to the bathroom. I quickly get changed into pajamas and brush my teeth, grabbing my clothes on the way out. I hang the leather jacket on the back of the chair for my desk. I throw the other clothes into the hamper and I walk back into the bathroom, and pick up my phone off the counter. 

I walk over to the bed and place the phone on the nightstand, making sure the phone is on silent. I walk into the living room and turn off all the lights, and dim the light in the kitchen. I walk over to my room and turn off all the lights, and pull back the sheets. I get into bed and pull up the covers, meanwhile Kyu hops up onto the bed. She walks over and curls up next to me, she's once again asleep within seconds.

I lay on my back and stare up into the darkness. It's been 8 years and I still haven't been able to find the Shadow. I notice there's a bit of moonlight streaming in through the window. I hold my hand up and look at it, and I sigh. Why can't I find the Shadow, and where are they? I should have found them by now...but I keep getting stuck. Will I ever be able to find them, or am I just trapped in an endless loop. Tired and annoyed, I put my hand down and roll onto my side, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep, the silence is comforting.


	2. Sisters and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a family member comes to visit, Katt begins her "training" once more. While Sapphire is in town, Katt has a lot to hide about her current life in order to protect her younger sister. She'll do anything it takes to keep Sapphire from learning the truth, and will stop at nothing to keep the secrets hidden where they belong.

I’m dreaming, but all I can smell is smoke. I look around the field of flowers, and I suddenly realize the smoke isn’t from the dream. I quickly wake up and get out of bed, suddenly noticing that it’s cold. I grab a blanket off my bed and wrap it around me, there’s a slight smell of smoke in the air. I walk out of my room, and I can see a figure moving in the corner of the kitchen. I slowly walk over, their back is turned to me, it looks like they’re cutting something up. They then turn around, and she sees me. She walks over to me with a big smile on her face and wraps me in a hug.

“S-Sapphire, what are you doing here?” She laughs, “I was in town so I decided to visit. I remember you telling me once that you leave the spare key under the doormat.” She lets me go and walks back into the kitchen, and I sit down at the kitchen table. “What are you even doing here? You should have texted me.” She looks over, “I did text you? Also I’m looking at houses, I was considering moving to be closer to you. It’d be nice to see you more often to be honest.” I nod, “I guess.” 

I get up and walk to my bedroom, grabbing my phone off the nightstand. It doesn’t turn on, and I realize I must have turned it off last night when I was half asleep, because Sapphire texting me caused the phone to vibrate. I walk back into the kitchen and sit back down at the table, I turn my phone on, and notice it’s currently 11:37am. Once it’s on, I scroll through missed messages, there’s a few messages from Liz apologizing, then there’s Sapphire’s messages, and one message from Jake. I open the message from Jake, “We need to talk.” I decide to reply to him, “I’m not driving back down there again.”

He replies within seconds, “Fine, I’ll be there later today.” I sigh and I notice as Sapphire sits down and puts down two plates. She’s made pancakes, and she smiles, “I put some white chocolate in yours. You still like white chocolate right?” I nod and pick up the fork with one hand, and scroll through my phone with the other. Sapphire is done eating before me, and she puts her plate in the sink. She sits back down at the table, “I’m going to leave soon. I may head back to the hotel before meeting the realtor.” I continue scrolling through my phone, “You can just stay here Saph. You’re always welcome.” 

She laughs and stands up, “Okay then. I’ll be back later!” I wave to her, “See you later Saph.” I finish eating a little while later, and I leave my phone on the table as I carry my plate to the sink. I then reach over and grab a glass out of the cabinet, I notice Sapphire moved the wine over a bit. I grab the bottle and pull the cork out, Kyu must still be asleep on my bed, because I don’t hear her running. I pour myself a glass, and put the bottle back on the counter, deciding to not put the cork back in, as I may get more later. I walk over to the table and grab my phone, holding the glass in my other hand.

I walk over to my bedroom, and place the glass onto the dresser, I quickly pick out an outfit. I then grab the leather jacket as well, and I grab the glass as well. I walk into the bathroom and place my phone and the glass down on the counter. I then place the clothes down a bit away from the cup, just in case it should spill. I quickly take a shower and do my hair afterwards, but I take my time getting dressed. I tie the leather coat around my wait and tie the arms into a knot. 

I then pick up my pajamas and leave the bathroom, throwing the clothes into the hamper. I then go back into the bathroom and slide my phone into my pocket, grabbing the cup afterwards. I take a big sip from it, and I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. I go over to the desk and slide open the drawer, pulling out my notebook. I tuck it under my arm, and close the drawer. I look over at Kyu, she’s fast asleep on the bed.

I leave my room and head into the living room, and I put the cup and notebook down on the table. I walk into the kitchen and grab the wine bottle, and carry it over to the living room, putting it down on the coffee table. I sit on the couch and pick up the notebook and open it, I sit there and read what I have written down so far. Ever since the incident, I’ve been looking for the Shadow and tracking everything in the notebook. Liz and the others don’t know about it, only Jake and Sapphire know about it. 

I sigh and pick up the cup off the table, and I take sips as I read through the book. I don’t find any clues once again, it’s very frustrating. I sigh and toss the notebook on the coffee table, and I reach over for the TV remote. I pick it up and turn on the TV, I decide to watch the comedy channel for a bit, maybe it will lighten my mood. However, after an hour, I notice it’s only made my mood worse. Either that or it’s the fact I drank everything from the cup. I grab the bottle and fill the cup once more, and gently put the bottle back down on the table.

I’m halfway through the drink when the door opens, and I can hear the door close a few seconds later. Jake walks over and sits next to me, he doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, “Wine again?” I shrug, “So? What do you want to talk about now?” He sighs, “I hate to intrude, but someone was here earlier right?” I nod, and he continues talking, “Well I noticed they were here last night as well, I didn’t know-” I cut him off, “Relax, it’s my sister. She’s going to be staying with me. She’s down here looking at houses.” He sighs, it’s a relieved sigh, “Ahhh I didn’t know. I’d assume it’s Sapphire, right?”

As if on cue, the door opens and I look over to see Sapphire with a bag on her shoulder, and she’s rolling a suitcase. I turn my head back towards the TV, “Hi Saph.” She walks in and closes the door behind her, she’s very quiet. I sigh, “Saph, this is Jake. He’s a friend of mine.” She seems to relax, and speaks, “Ah I was worried. I’ll go put this up in the other bedroom, I’ll be back in a minute.” She leaves the room and heads to the guest bedroom, I can hear the door close a few seconds later.

“Your eyes are red.” I don’t look at Jake, and I snap at him, “Stay out of it.” I can hear him sigh, “By the way, Russell wants you to start training again.” I roll my eyes, Jake is referring to Russel Crane, who is the one of the leaders of SOMBRA, the leaders together are known as El Rey. Unfortunately, I don't know who the other leader of SOMBRA is, so I just call them Rey. One of the reasons I’m alive is because of Russell and Rey, but I wish it didn’t have to be that way. I sigh, “Why?” Jake thinks for a moment, “It has been a while since you trained.” I huff, “Whatever.”

Sapphire walks back into the room, and she takes a seat next to me. I look over at her, “I thought you were meeting the realtor?” She nods, “He’s running a few hours later, he messaged to let me know. Figured I’d just bring my stuff over now since I have time.” I turn back to the TV, and Sapphire speaks once more, but she’s a bit quieter. “Hey Katt. Why are your eyes red?” I hear Jake make a sound next to me, but I reply immediately, “Contacts.” She nods, “Oh I didn’t know you needed contacts.” I shrug, “Yeah, it’s been a while.” 

She sighs and her phone chimes, she then looks at it. “I’ll be back later!” She waves to me and I wave to her as she leaves the house, closing the door behind her. I sigh and lay down on the couch, Jake is the first to speak. “You should change your eye color.” I huff, “You should shut up.” The next thing I know, Jake is leaning over me, he’s looking at me in the eyes. “I’m serious Katt. If anyone found out, Russell and Rey would be upset.” I roll my eyes, “Yeah whatever." He then tilts his head a bit, “Oh and Russell wants you to start training tomorrow if possible.” I sigh and sit up from the couch, standing up in the process, “I’ll do whatever I please.”

Jake laughs as I walk to the kitchen, he turns around on the couch and faces me, his arm drapes off the back of the couch. “You don’t really have much of a choice.” I sigh, “Shouldn’t have to be that way.” Jake is silent for a second before he speaks again, “Considering all that they've done to keep you safe, if it were me I’d do whatever they asked of me.” I roll my eyes, and I grab a bag of chips from the pantry. It’s unopened, so I pull open the bag, it lets out a small pop. 

I walk back over to the couch and sit down, taking a chip out of the bag and eating it. Jake reaches over for the bag, and I quickly slap is hand away. He pulls his hand back, “I just wanted to see what kind, I wasn’t going to take any.” I sigh, “Just regular potato chips.” He nods, and we sit in silence for a bit. A few minutes later he gets up, and he sighs. “If you can come tomorrow, Russell wants you there at 1pm. Don’t be late.” I roll my eyes, “I’ve never been late.” He leaves, and closes the front door behind him.

I sigh and toss the bag onto the table, a few chips fall out and onto the floor. I see Kyu dart over and she begins eating one, and I quickly grab it and take it from her. I pick up the chips off the floor and put them on the coffee table, and I gently set Kyu back down on the ground. I look over at the clock, it’s 2:47 pm. I sigh and lay down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds. I then turn over and watch the TV, and next thing I know I hear someone calling my name. 

I open my eyes and find Sapphire leaning over the back of the couch, she seems worried. “Hey you okay sis?” I rub my eyes, and sigh, “What time is it?” She pulls out her phone and looks at it, “It’s 9:21pm. You okay?” I nod and sit up on the couch, “Yeah I’m fine. I guess I fell asleep while watching TV.” She walks over and holds out the TV remote towards me, “I turned it off. Here’s the remote if you want to turn it on? I also got dinner on the way back, and didn’t want to wake you, but figured I should because you need to eat.” 

I smile and shake my head, “Nah, don’t need to turn the TV on. Have you seen my phone?” She looks around for a second, and then leans over, picking something up off the floor. He stands back up and hands me my phone, “How did it get on the floor?” I shrug, “Kyu likes to knock stuff off tables. Don’t leave any glass cups on the tables, those are her favorites.” Sapphire nods, “So dinner?” I stretch, “Depends.”

She smiles at me, “Well I guess I can try and eat a whole pineapple pizza by myself.” She laughs and walks away, and I stand up a few seconds later. In the end, Sapphire and I both eat the whole pizza, four slices each. I help clean up the dishes, and Sapphire turns the TV on. She looks over to me, I’m in the kitchen pouring myself a glass of wine. “Wine huh? Never thought you would have been a wine person. Anyways, what do you want to watch?”

I shrug, “Whatever you want. I may go to bed in a bit.” She tilts her head, “Why?” I grab my glass off the counter, I poured a bit too much and it almost spills. I walk over and sit next to her on the couch, she looks over at me. “You rarely go to sleep early. What’s up?” I sigh, “Just have to do something for work tomorrow at 1. Want to make sure I’m not late.” She laughs, “As if. You’ve never been late to anything.”

I smile, “True.” Sapphire and I sit on the couch for an hour or so, and we watch some sort of competitive obstacle course show. I look over at the clock, it’s 11:56pm. I’ve finished my wine, and I sigh. I stand up and stretch, Sapphire looks over at me. “Going to bed?” I nod, “Yeah. You can stay up if you want though. You can keep Kyu company, she’s a night owl.” Sapphire smiles at me, “Well she’s an odd looking owl.” I laugh, “You know what I mean.” I walk over to the kitchen and put my glass in the sink, and I make sure I have my phone in my pocket. 

I walk over to the living room on the way to my bedroom, “Night Saph.” She waves, “Night sis. Sleep well.” I smile, “You too.” I walk into my room, and over to my dresser where I pull out a pair of pajamas. I then head over to the bathroom and quickly get changed, throwing my clothes into a hamper as I walk out. I then head back into the bathroom and pick up my phone. I walk out, turning off the lights as I walk by the switch. I then head over to the bed and sit on it, I put my phone on silent. I then gently place the phone onto the nightstand and I lay back in the bed, pulling the covers over me. I’m asleep within seconds, and I wake up to the feeling of someone sitting on top of me.

I open my eyes and look down to see Kyu sitting on my chest, she’s meowing loudly. I gently pick her up and place her down next to me on the bed, and I look over at the clock. It’s 11am, the time when I usually feed Kyu. I sigh and get up out of bed, and I grab my phone off the nightstand. Kyu hops off the bed and circles around my feet, she continues to meow. I smile, and I walk into the kitchen, over to the cabinets. I pull out a can of Kyu’s cat food and over to her dish, opening the can and placing the contents into her bowl. She begins eating right away, and I head back over to the kitchen and wash out the can. 

I sigh and walk over to the pantry, I grab out a jar of peanut butter and place it on the counter. I then grab a plate from the cabinet and set it down next to the peanut butter. I grab the loaf of bread and pull out two slices, making sure to close up the bread. I then go into the fridge and grab out jelly, it’s peach flavored, which is my favorite. I place the jar on the counter and grab out a butter knife. I open both jars and spread the peanut butter and jelly on the sandwich, and then put the knife into the sink. 

I squish the two pieces of bread together and close the jars up, putting them back in their respective places. I then pick up the plate in one hand, and my phone in the other. I walk over to the kitchen table and I sit down, placing my phone down next to the plate. I pick up the sandwich and take a bite, I then pick up my phone. I scroll through my phone while I eat, it takes me a few minutes to finish my breakfast. I stand up and grab my plate, and walk over to put it in the sink.

I walk back over to the table and pick up my phone, it’s already 12:07pm. I sigh and walk over to my bedroom, I place my phone down on the desk. I walk over to my drawers and grab out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I then walk over to my closet and pull put my leather jacket, along with my black boots. I walk back over to the dresser and grab a pair of socks, and I grab all the clothes. I then head over to the desk and pick up my phone, I then head into the bathroom. 

I quickly get showered and changed, by the time I’m ready it’s 12:34. I walk out of the bathroom and sigh, picking up my phone on the way out. I head over to my desk and pull out two knives, I then sit on the bed. I quickly put on my socks and pull on my boots, sliding one knife into my right boot. I then grab the other knife and put it in my back pocket, standing up from the bed. I sigh and grab my phone, putting it in my front pocket and walking out of the bedroom. 

I walk out and find Sapphire in the kitchen, she’s making breakfast. I look over at her, “Morning Saph.” She smiles at me, “I’m making eggs and bacon. Want some?” I shake my head, “Nah. Already ate.” She looks over at me, “Heading to work?” I nod, and I grab my keys off the kitchen counter. She smiles at me, “I’ll see you later then!” I wave to her as I leave, “I should be back soon. Don’t burn down my house.” She laughs, “I burnt pancakes one time! I won’t do it again…”

I laugh and close the door, making sure it locks behind me. I walk over to the car and get in, I arrive at HQ, I look at my phone and it’s 12:56. I walk into the building, and I’m greeted by a man with blonde hair. He’s got lovely green eyes, and he’s wearing a long white coat. I look at him, he’s the first to speak. “Morning Katt.” I smile at him, “Morning Markus. How are you?” He laughs, “Fine. Be sure to not get hurt during training today.” I huff, “Yeah right. If anything it’s the other person who gets hurt.” He nods, “True. Many people here are scared of you to be fair.” 

I stare at him, “That’s my job. They’re supposed to fear me. After all, isn’t that what I was trained to do?” He nods, “I guess so. Oh I believe you were going to be in Room 11-22? Also here.” He holds out a small earpiece towards me and I grab it, placing it into my ear. I smile, “Oh are you going to try and help me? If so, I don’t need it you know.” He laughs, “Nah, just if you have any questions during training.” I nod, “Thanks! I’ll be going now.” He waves to me as I walk down the hall.

I finally reach Room 11-22 and it’s 12:58 as I walk into the room. I see a table and two swivel chairs, one back faces to the door, and the other looks at the door. I walk a few feet into the room, and sit down into the chair where my back faces the door. I prop my feet on the desk, and lean back. I pull my phone out of my pocket and scroll through social media. A minute later, I can hear the door open, and the sound of footsteps entering the room. I Mark’s voice in my ear, “It’s 1 o'clock. I think you know what to do.” I smile and slide the phone into my pocket, turning around in the chair. “It’s about time I had some fun. Let the games begin…”


	3. Friendships, Family, and...Fighting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Katt undergoes a day of "training", we get to see what she really does for a living, and what she has to hide from her friends and family. If they knew the truth, it would cause chaos, and not the good kind. After all, no one knows the real Katt Venus...at least not yet.

I look over at him, he’s got a stupid grin on his face. “Morning Katt.” I roll my eyes, “What the hell do you want Jake?” He smiles, “Duh, training.” I sigh, “I should have known.” He walks over to me and holds out his hand. I reach out and grab it, and then quickly twist it, standing up in the process. I hold the arm behind his back and twist it even more, until I feel his elbow dislocate. He laughs and I let go, he turns around and shakes his arm a bit, popping his elbow back into place.

He smiles, “Should have known you’d do something like that.” He begins to walk over to me and I hop onto the table and slide to the other side. He sighs once more, “Why do you have to be so difficult? I should be able to land at least a hit or two on you.” I laugh, “Never going to happen.” He walks around the table and I quickly pull my knife out of my boot and fling it towards him. It grazes his cheek and lodges into the wall behind him.

He reaches up and gently rubs his cheek, and then looks at his fingers. “You got me. I thought we agreed to no blood.” I shrug, “Nope.” He sighs and walks over to the wall, pulling out my knife. He then tosses it back over to me and I catch it, and he reaches behind him. The second he walked into the room, I noticed he brought his katana with him. He pulls out his katana and looks over at me, “If you want a fight, then at least do it properly.” 

He walks over once more and I kick a swivel chair over towards him, which he walks around as it flies by him. I watch as the chair hits the wall, and an arm breaks off of it. He sighs, “Really? Why do you always have to break a chair?” I shrug, and notice that he’s getting ready to lunge towards me. However, before he can do anything I smile and lunge towards him. He swings the katana towards me, but I grab it by the blade, and it digs into my hands a bit. I can see blood seeping on my hands, and I quickly pull away the katana. 

He reaches out for my other hand, and he quickly grabs my wrist and pulls me close, starting to twist my arm. I kick his leg out from underneath him and he falls to the floor, and I hold the katana in his direction. He quickly gets up and reaches for my arm once more, but I quickly grab his hand and twist. I then hop onto his back, holding the katana up to his throat, there’s a slight mark on his skin, and a bit of blood as well. He sighs, and I notice he has an earpiece in as well. 

Jake is silent for a few seconds before he finally speaks. “Fine, you win.” I hear Mark in my ear right after, “Good job. Did you get hurt?” I hop off of Jake’s back and hand the katana back to him, looking over my hands. “Just a couple of scratches. Nothing to worry about Mark.” I can hear Mark sigh, “Swing by my office just in case. I want to see for myself.” Jake walks over to me, “Don’t worry Mark, she’ll be there shortly.” I guess Mark is talking to both of us at the same time. I then hear Mark speak once more, “Jake, any injuries?”

I see Jake reach up to his throat and pull his fingers away. “A bit of blood. I’ll swing by the office with Katt.” I hear Mark sigh once more, “Okay. See you both in a few.” Jake looks over at me, “Good job today.” I nod, “Yeah whatever.” I walk out of the room, I can hear Jake follow me a few feet behind. I head over to Room 13-11, also known as Mark’s office. Markus is the main doctor here, he handles all injuries, but he's primarily assigned to me, due to my status.

I walk into the office, and Mark looks up from his desk. He stands up and walks over, “Show me.” I shake my head "No." I hear as Jake walks in behind me and Mark looks over at Jake, “Ah a cut on the cheek and a slight mark on the neck. Want me to handle you first then since Katt is being stubborn?” Jake laughs, “Since when isn’t she being stubborn? Sure.” Mark tends to Jake, helping clean the wounds, luckily nothing needs to be bandaged. 

I sit in a chair, and scroll through my phone as best I can. I then hear footsteps and see Mark standing in front of me. “Show me.” I glare at him, “Make me.” He looks at me for a second, and then grabs one of my wrists. He looks at my palm and then sighs, “Is it on the other hand too?” I shake my head, “Nope.” He sighs once more, “Liar.” I slide my phone back into my pocket and he grabs my other hand as well. After a few seconds he lets go of my hands and walks away to grab something.

He comes back with an alcohol wipe and some bandages, and I glare at him. “I don’t need any bandages.” Mark sighs, and I can see Jake rolling his eyes over in the corner. “If you don’t want them to get infected, then yes you do.” He gently rubs the alcohol wipe on both my hands, I’ve been through this so many times that I don’t feel a sting anymore. He then gently wraps both my hands, and secures the bandages so they won’t fall off. The second he’s done I stand up, and pull my phone out of my pocket.

Mark looks at me, “What are you-” I glare at him, “Leaving. It’s 1:57 and I should really be getting home.” He sighs, “Fine. Have a good day.” I walk away, and I hear Mark walking over to Jake. “She’s so stubborn.” I hear Jake laugh, “She always is.” I walk out of the room and down the hallway. I sigh once I get out of the building, and I look up to the sky. There’s grey clouds everywhere, it looks like it’s going to rain soon. I sigh and get into my car, and it starts raining on the way home. By the time I get home, it's stopped raining thankfully.

When I finally walk into the house, it’s 2:37, and Sapphire is sitting in the living room. I gently pull my jacket down a bit, making sure to cover my hands. Sapphire looks over at me as I close the front door, “Hi sis! Guess what?” I shrug, “What?” She smiles and leans over the back of the couch, “I finally decided on a house! If everything goes well I can move in within a few weeks.” I nod, “That’s great.” She tilts her head as I walk into the kitchen, “Something wrong? You seem irritated. You weren’t gone for long either.” 

I sigh and open the fridge, and grab out the carton of orange juice. I place it down on the counter and then open the cabinet and pull out a cup, putting it down on the counter as well. I open the carton and pour orange juice into the glass, closing up the carton when I’m done, and putting it back in the fridge. I pick up the glass and take a sip, and I sigh afterwards. Sapphire looks over at me, “Seriously, are you okay? You seem upset.” I smile at her, “Nah I’m fine. I may lay down for a bit.” 

She nods and looks at me, she seems worried. “Okay…” I carry the cup to my bedroom, as she turns back around on the couch and continues to watch TV. I sit down on the bed, and place the cup on the nightstand. I gently slide off my boots and socks, carefully putting my knives on the desk. I then pull off my jacket and place it on the back of the desk chair, and I grab the cup, taking another sip. I sigh once more and put the cup back down, and I pull my phone out of my pocket. I scroll through social media for a few minutes before I get bored, and I set my phone down on my nightstand. 

I lay back on the bed, and I grab a blanket, pulling it over me. I sigh and look over at my desk, I fall asleep quickly and easily. A while later, I’m woken up by a loud noise, and my eyes fly open. I look over at the nightstand, and see Kyu sitting where my cup used to be. I sigh and get up out of the bed, being careful to not step on any glass. I reach over and grab my jacket, putting it on and then carefully stand up. 

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen, and I glance at the clock. It’s 7 o’clock. I open a drawer in the kitchen and as I pull out a dish towel, I hear Sapphire’s voice. She’s quiet as she speaks, there’s a bit of tremble in her voice. “How did you get hurt?” I look up at her, “What do you mean?” She’s leaning over the back of the couch, “I went to check on you and...well you have bandages on your hands. Are you okay?” I nod, “I’m fine.”

She sighs, “What happened?” I shake my head and close the drawer, walking over to her. “Just an accident, don’t worry. I dropped something at work and it broke.” She sighs once more, “You could have at least told me…” I look at her, she seems like she could cry at any moment. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should have.” She looks up at me, “You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me. Is there anything else you haven’t told me?” I can think of multiple things, but it's best I not tell her, so I shake my head, “Nope, nothing else.” She smiles, “There better not be. Also what's the dish towel for?”

I sigh, “Kyu. I left my glass on the nightstand.” Sapphire stands up, “Here, let me help.” She walks into the kitchen and grabs some paper towels as well as some wipes, and walks back over to me. We walk into the bedroom, Kyu is fast asleep on the bed. Sapphire helps me carefully clean up the glass and the juice, we’re done within a couple of minutes. We walk back to the kitchen and throw away the trash. 

Sapphire is the first to speak, “Are you hungry?” I shake my head, “Not really, no.” She nods, “Okay. Just wanted to check.” We both decide to sit on the couch and watch some TV, and I can hear my phone chime in the bedroom a few minutes later. I get up and go to my bedroom, grabbing my phone, and I head back to the living room. I sit down on the couch and look at my phone, it’s a message from Jake. I open the message and read what it says, “Liz asked if she can come over tomorrow. I may come over as well.” I quickly reply back, “Ugh fine. Also what time tomorrow?” A few seconds later he replies, “How does 1 pm sound? I think Liz wants to hang out a bit, and I did tell her Sapphire was in town, so she wants to celebrate.” 

I then notice Sapphire is leaning over, and I look at her. She looks at me, “Who’s Liz?” I sigh, “She’s one of my friends. I guess Jake told her you were in town and she wants to come over and meet you.” Sapphire smiles, “That would be wonderful!” I nod, “I guess so. Jake’s coming over as well.” She smiles once more, “Great. Maybe we should go shopping and get stuff for dinner? We could make a nice dinner!” I nod and smile, “Yeah, that sounds nice.” She hugs me, “Great. What time are they coming over?” I look down at my phone, “1 pm.” She thinks for a second, “How about we go shopping around 12 then?” I nod and sigh, standing up off the couch. “Alright, well I’m going back to sleep.” She looks over at me and smiles, “Alright, have a good sleep.”

I head back to my bedroom, Kyu is sleeping in my spot. I gently put my phone down on the nightstand, and I push Kyu over on the bed. I carefully get in and fall asleep, next thing I know Sapphire is waking me up. I look over at her, “Whattt?” She smiles, “We won’t be able to go grocery shopping for dinner if you sleep in.” I roll over, “What time is it anyways?” She walks over to the other side of the bed and looks at me, “11:12 am.” I sigh and get up out of the bed, Sapphire leaves the room.

I quickly get ready for the day, and Sapphire is waiting for me when I go into the living room. She looks over at me and tosses me my keys and phone, and I catch both. I slide the phone into my pocket, and we leave the house. We get into the car and head to the grocery store, by the time we get back it’s 12:41 pm. Sapphire and I begin putting up groceries once we get inside. She suggested we get stuff for Chicken Parmesan, and we also got ingredients for salads, as I already had spaghetti at the house. 

As we’re putting stuff away, the front door opens and closes a few seconds later. I hear two sets of footsteps, and next thing I know Liz is peeking around the corner. “Good morning.” I glare at her and she takes a couple of steps back, she almost runs into Jake. He looks over at us, “What’s that for?” Sapphire smiles at them both, “Dinner! Chicken Parmesan, with spaghetti and salads.” Jake walks over, “Oh I can help if you like? I enjoy cooking, so it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.” 

Sapphire looks over to me and I nod, and I hear Jake once more, “Good. I’ll probably start working on it an hour or two before dinnertime.” Liz then places a bottle on the counter, and she smiles at me, “Figured we may need some wine.” Jake looks over at Liz, “I don’t think Sapphire can drink.” Sapphire shrugs, “I enjoy a drink from time to time.” I see Liz eyeing Sapphire up and down, “How old are you again?” Sapphire smiles at her, “18. Katt is 2 years older than me.” I see Liz nod, “Ah okay.”

Jake sits down on the couch and turns to face us, his arm dangles off the side, the other holding his head up. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to Jake, and I pull out my phone and scroll through social media. I hear Liz walk up behind me, and suddenly she grabs my hands. “Liz, what the hell-” She interrupts me, “What did you do?” I sigh, “Work accident. Something broke.” She then sighs, “You tried to pick it up didn’t you?” I say nothing and she lets go of my hands, and I pick up my phone once more.

She sits down on the couch next to Jake, and Sapphire walks over a few seconds later. She sits on the chair next to the couch, and she looks at the TV. Right now the TV is on some cooking channel, and I look over to Sapphire, “Want to change the channel?” She shakes her head, “Nah, I actually enjoy this show.” We all sit in silence for a bit, until Liz decides to speak. “Hey anyone want to play a game?” We all end up nodding, and we go through the games I have. We finally decide on a board game, where the goal is to solve a murder and figure out who did it. 

We play for an hour or two until I finally get bored, and I stop playing. I sit and watch, and eventually Jake stops playing as well. Sapphire and Liz decide to play a two person card game, and I quickly get bored again. I get up and walk over to my bedroom, and I sit down on my bed. I scroll through my phone, and a minute or two later, Jake walks in. He sits down on the bed next to me, he’s the first to speak. “How are you doing?” I glare at him, “Fine.” 

We sit in silence for a bit, and a few minutes later Liz wanders into the room, Sapphire follows behind. Liz lays on the bed, “Hey, we should have a drink or two. Never too early to have a drink.” I nod and we all get up and leave the room, heading into the kitchen. Liz pours all of us a glass of wine, and we all sit at the kitchen table and talk. A while later, Jake looks over at the clock, then he and Sapphire get up to start making dinner. An hour or two later, dinner is ready and we all eat at the table, talking here and there. Liz is mostly talking to Sapphire, wanting to know all about her. 

As I eat, I notice a bit of pain in my head, and my grip on the fork loosens a bit, almost dropping onto the plate. I quickly tighten my grip, and I notice Jake looking over at me. I glare at him and he looks away, Liz is talking to Sapphire and neither of them noticed. We all finish dinner an hour or so later, by the time we all clean up and wash all the dishes, it’s 8:45 pm. Liz and I have had two glasses of wine, and Liz is a bit drunk. We all talk for a bit and watch the TV as well to pass the time. Eventually Liz stands up, saying she should head home. When she leaves it’s 9 o’clock. 

Sapphire then gets up a few minutes after Liz leaves and looks over at me, “Hey, I’m going to go plug my phone in real fast. It’s almost dead.” I nod, and she heads to the guest bedroom. The second she walks into the bedroom, Jake turns and looks at me. He’s sitting next to me, and I notice right away. “What do you want?” He sighs, “I saw that earlier.” I shrug, “So what? I almost dropped a fork. Oh what a big deal.” He sighs again, “Just be careful.” As if on cue, I feel another sharp pain in my head, and I turn away from him.

He seems to notice, “Headache or too much to drink?” I snap at him, “It’s none of your business.” He nods, “Both, got it.” Sapphire walks back in and she notices me glaring at Jake, “What happened?” Jake smiles, “Oh nothing. She’s just stubborn. She’s just got a bit of a headache, and maybe a bit too much to drink as well.” I snap at him, “Shut up.” Sapphire giggles and takes a seat to my left, Jake is to my right and he’s staring me down. 

We watch TV for a bit, and my headache gets a bit worse with each passing minute. I lean my head back and sigh, Sapphire’s voice waivers as she talks, “Katt, you okay?” I wave my hand at her, “I’m fine, just a headache.” I look over at her, she looks so worried. “Did you have too much to drink?” I shake my head, “Nah, that’s not nearly enough to get me drunk. I’m fine Saph, don’t worry.” 

I sit back up once more, and time seems to fly by. I glance at the clock a while later, and it’s a bit fuzzy and hard to read, but I think it says 10:45 pm. I notice my vision is a bit blurry, usually what happens when I get headaches, so it’s not a big deal. I yawn a couple of times, and Sapphire asks me multiple times if I’m okay. Jake is still here, which is odd. Is he staying to keep an eye on me?

We eventually change the channel from the comedy channel to the cooking channel, there’s a competitive cooking show on. We end up watching that for a while, and then it ends. What comes on next it some guy traveling the country and eating different foods. I sigh, and Sapphire looks over to me, “You okay?” I shrug, “Yeah. Since when did TV get so boring? Some of this stuff is clearly set up.” She giggles, “True, but it is interesting to watch.” I see Jake nod, “Yeah, most reality stuff on TV is staged these days. Hard to find an actual show that isn’t scripted.” 

I glare at him, “Oh wow, trying to be fancy and show off your knowledge? Last time I checked, you were 20, and way too old for Sapphire.” I see Jake look surprised, and Sapphire blushes. Jake glares at me, “I was not!” I laugh, “You only do that when you’re trying to show off.” Jake is silent and Sapphire is giggling, I look over at the clock, it’s very blurry. I can barely make out the time, I think it says 11:23? I feel another sharp pain in my head, and I somehow end up leaning on Sapphire’s shoulder. I feel her arms around me and I see Jake getting up, walking over to me. There’s worry in Sapphire’s voice, it sounds like she’s about to cry. “Katt, are you okay?” That’s the last thing I hear as my world goes silent, and my vision turns pitch black.


End file.
